Any subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
As service providers grow (in terms of numbers of customers and/or amount of customer data), data retention and management becomes more complex. With that growth comes the significant challenge of how to effectively and efficiently represent the increased volume of data. Object models and semantics that work at one level may not be effective with this growth. While the service provider is pushed to provide more suitable storage and/or semantics, customers want to continue to work within the same data model, platform and/or data accessibility. One particular aspect of this growth that is difficult to manage is the ability to quickly and effectively search large amounts of data.